The Naysayers
This is strange. Strange, ambiguous, whatever. It is also what one would call "enlightening." However, I do not like to use such a term, as it implies that there is something positive about the information that it promotes. Let me reiterate that this "information" is not in the least bit positive. In fact, don't even bother editing it, admins. Don't bother, don't bother. This is a penciled song or something that I found on the back of a restaurant flyer. I was on Canal Street (NYC) at the time, browsing those filthy tourist shops with my parents. I found the paper in one of the plastic bags that they put your useless merchandise in. Keep in mind, please please remember to view this with a skeptical eye. Or just don't even read it; the only way out is to be skeptical, much like me. If you're obsessive, depressed, bipolar, or classified under any other form of instability, don't read this. And that was a literal warning. I assume no responsibilities. Poem/Song titled "The Naysayers" Eleanor: Naysayer, naysayer Why you say nay? Naysayer, naysayer Ruin my day Ovenbird: Mind your pleas, little girl. Does church light your way? I will blacken up your head And reveal the nay way. See the apple in the tree? Juice not for the humming of Bumblebee. Pluck it, taste it, writhing nay's way Hate be its side-effect Bleak truth its purvey. Eleanor: Naysayer, naysayer For what point is the day? If men awake, and to kill their brothers What point is for the day? Ovenbird: Take another bite, little girl. It is all in due company. Does family be your way? I will blacken up your head And reveal the nay way. When ashes slip away, When daughters cry and pray, like you The oceans and the hurricanes will laugh And push all else aside, astray. Eleanor: Naysayer, naysayer You have ruined my day. What point is the human effort Now knowing the nay way? You've truly reaped me of my youth Now pointless, dry, and nay My Input When I read it at first, I thought nothing of it. A girl talking to some stupid pigeon. She eats an apple or something, whatever. But then I became fascinated with it, for what reason I cannot say. I did a little research and uncovered the meaning. Do you want to know true horror, Creepypasta loyals? It is not half-human Cthulhu creatures, undead smiling dogs, or serpentine demons from Hell. In fact, it is very simple. Simple and very true, too. Oddly enough, it's obscure. And yet, it is constantly referenced by those in times of abandonment. With its implications, life, the universe, and our society unravel to reveal the "bleak truth." The truth, the vile, wicked truth is that we are alone in a mindless, mechanical universe, in which we impose all of our hopes and fears. It is the motivation of killers, the burden of those who escape genocide, and the edge to which even the skeptics fear. Crystal clear nihilism, or the "nay way." Category:Reality